


Poise

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happens, Percy will never lose his poise. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolutelybatty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=absolutelybatty).



Percy was sitting on the very edge of the winged chair, back very straight, looking out of the window. His hands were neatly folded on his lap, the trousers creased, his shirt ironed. His robes were hanging next to the door behind him, waiting for him to put them on on his way out.

For the first time since he started working for the Ministry, Percy was late. The few times he had run late, the resulting panic had always helped him arrive just in time, no matter what. Now, he was sitting in his flat, ready to go, as he had been for the last hour or so, and couldn't bring himself to move.

As he stared out of the window, Percy only saw the image that was imprinted on his mind's eye:

A boy, young man, the same age as his youngest brother. Blond, beautiful. He held himself with such natural self-assuredness, with such sense of purpose and entitlement, Percy could think of one thing that fittingly described him: a prince. 

He had been sitting in the very same armchair Percy now occupied. Naked. Percy kneeling on the floor in front of him. Naked. Both of them aroused.

Draco was a prince. Percy his servant.

Percy had no idea when he'd lost control, why he had lost control like that. Worse still, he had liked it, a revelation which turned his whole organised and perfect world upside down. Percy didn't know how to right it again. He didn't know if he wanted to, either.


End file.
